Idol of Aikatsu/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producers J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producers Dan Castellaneta Dan Greaney Tim Long Carolyn Omine David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced By Richard Raynis Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written By Yoichi Kato Directed By Ryuichi Kimura Executive Producers Matt Selman Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Haruhisa Yamamichi Kōhei Itō Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J.Kaufman Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen "Angel Snow" Singer by Remi from STAR☆ANIS Music by Monaca Casting By Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Colin Contreary - Nick Dahan Daniel Furlong - Benjamin Morse Roger Ouellette - Jane Becker Special Thanks to Hajime Yatate CG 3D Aikatsu Produced by Samurai Pictures Production Assistance Aera Laboratory Colobito h.a.n.d. Heartland Kaleido Picona Creative Studio Shiitake Digital Studio A-Cat Animation Produced By Film Roman a Starz Comany Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Directors Oscar Cervantes Jeremy Robinson Lead Animation Timer Adam Kuhlman Additional Timers Lee Crowe Holly du Rivage Richard Gasparian Michael Polcino Larry Smith Second Unit Director Lance Kramer Retake Director Gabriel DeFrancesco Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard John Achenbach Eric Koenig Michael Marcantel Jeremy Robinson Lejon Douroux Ralph Sosa Rob Oliver Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Liz Climo Jeanne Erickson Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Design Fumie Nuibe Sean Coons TJ Kim Hiroshi Nitta Hugh MacDonald Jeffrey A. Mertz Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Sumiko Aihara Character Design Hiroko Yaguchi Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Richard Maginsay Ayumu Kawamura Shigeki Fujiwara Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design John Krause Kevin Moore Mike Pettengill Tommy Tejeda Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Jung A Anderson Herman Sharaf Shane Sowell Paul Wee Character Layout Kaori Kimoto Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman K.C. Johnson Eric Lara Drew McPahil Mary Orario-Natale Alex Que Chance Raspberry Eddie Rosas Rick Salonga Silvia Pompei Herman Sharaf Rie Ueno Mamiko Shiotani Lead Background Layout Sam Ho Background Layout Andy Chen Geoffrey Anderson Ryan Cheetham Jarod Daetwiler Ralph Delgado John Liu Steve Pilapil Gerald Clifford Rey Ian Wilcox CG Artist Brent M. Bowen 2DCG Design Miyuki Kojima FX Effects John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Masumi Ootsuka Eli Balser Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editor Kurtis Kunsak Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Lead Coordinators Nikki Isordia Brandon Michael Spear Animation Production Coordinators Edu Black • Ethan Ogilby Robert Brunette • Heliodoro Salvatierra Andrew J. Lee • Brittney Anne Vasquez Ross McAlpine • Angela Wixtrom James McKinnie Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Minni Clark • Jody Singleton Sam Grinberg • Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Hull Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton IT Support Brandon Phillips Digital Intermediate Colorist Level 3 Post, Larry Field Courtesy of Aikatsu! Copyright © Bandai Namco All Rights Reserved. Developed by Game Aikatsu! Data Carddass The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #VABF23 COPYRIGHT © 2016 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and The Simpsons characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association With 20th Century Fox Television